No Harm, He's Armed
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: FICLET/DRARRY “A bala iria atravessar toda a maldita cabeça rachada de Potter, iria chegar até a parede a mais de dois metros de distância e, quem sabe, a atravessaria também.”


Título: No Harm (He's Armed)

**Título:** No Harm (He's Armed)  
**Autora:** James B. W.  
**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Gênero:** Ficlet/Slash/Drama/Aganst/Dominação  
**Censura:** M (sugestão de violência e sexo, mas não, não vai chegar _lá_)  
**Terminada:** Sim  
**Capítulos:** Um  
**Beta-reader: **kitty  
**Teaser: **_"A bala iria atravessar toda a maldita cabeça rachada de Potter, iria chegar até a parede a mais de dois metros de distância e, quem sabe, a atravessaria também._"  
**Disclaimer: **E essa é a hora que eu revelo minha posse sobre o pequeno Malfoy e levo milhões de pedradas..  
**N/A: **Parece demais com a _Schlange_, eu acho. Quem se interessar em lê-la, é uma outra Drarry minha.  
**N/A²: **Você pode classificar como Universo Alternativo também, porque é bem pouco provável que o pequeno Draco acabe com um revólver na mão em Hogwarts ou arredores .-. :D

-x-x-x-x-x-

O cano deslizou pela sua garganta, e ele podia sentir resquícios imaginários de pólvora grudando em sua pele, em um caminho na direção de seu tórax. Ele ardia como se o metal pudesse queimá-lo, mas estava frio. _Suava_ frio. E em breve ele poderia congelar-se no medo que o envolvia.

Puxou o ar, tremendo, e, com o receio que recebia a arma em seu corpo, ergueu o queixo. Oferecia-se por uma dor psicológica como um prato simples; como uma coisa barata. Nada esguio como a serpente à sua frente. Nada desdenhoso como aquele sorriso. Apenas trêmulo, receoso, assustado; O usual.

Tentou fechar os olhos, como se isso pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se mais seguro. Contudo, a escuridão a que ele passou a pertencer o fez encolher-se ainda mais dentro de sua mente, tornar-se mais volúvel, e ele arregalou suas esferas brilhantes em um reflexo desesperado. As íris verdes ergueram-se então, procurando não enquadrar nem por um momento um pedaço sequer do corpo de Malfoy. Iam correndo como pequenas presas assustadas – como o garoto, no geral – de um lado para o outro do teto, sem focalizar nada, sem compreender nada.

Estava claro demais, escuro demais, rodando demais.

Ele estava arfando alto demais. Estava _quase-demais_ rompendo-se em choro.

E isso o assustou, porque, por mais que seus lábios vermelhos abertos ao relento estivessem rígidos, por mais que seus batimentos já estivessem longe de acelerados e que ele mesmo só se mantivesse de pé porque o corpo quente à sua frente e a parede gelada às suas costas existiam, demonstrar isso de uma nova maneira era como se entregar a Malfoy.

E Malfoy não deveria saber mais do que já sabia o quanto o pequeno Potter era_... pequeno_.

Contudo, o moreno podia se tranqüilizar. Os olhos nublados da serpente não se concentravam em sua fase contorcida. Estavam ali, mergulhados no contraste do metal escuro com a pele perolada do pequeno _ratinho_. No rastro vermelho que o atrito provocado por ele causava. No brilho do suor temeroso que brotava dos poros de Potter. Os olhos cinza brilhavam em alegria e também suas íris corriam, sem decidirem-se que milímetro quadrado a imagem estaria mais perto de provocar um orgasmo sublime.

A serpente escorregou mais para baixo o objeto, posicionando-o em seu quadril, por baixo da camisa leve vestida pelo outro. Já não estava inclinado e Potter sentia todo o círculo do cano tocar sua epiderme. Viu-se dentro do círculo, cercado, imobilizado, quase eliminado. O pânico era palpável e – _Deus!, O quão saboroso é isso?_ – fazia Malfoy morder seus lábios para reprimir um gemido, porque Potter jamais poderia saber o quão luxuriosamente adorável era vislumbrá-lo.

Com a mão livre indicou o que desejava e, tão logo o moreno foi capaz de compreender, também sua camisa estava no chão. Em seu íntimo, Potter desejou não juntar-se a ela logo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a tristeza e lamúria passavam a habitar seu coração e mente, a arma sentia que já era a hora de lembrá-lo o sentimento que deveria estar em questão, e voltava a se arrastar, devido à serpente, pelo corpo de Potter. Ele sentia que poderia gritar, se não soubesse que isso ia fazer o gatilho disparar, e o seu sangue juntar-se ao medo que jorrava de si. Pulmão, coração, garganta – _não seria a medula, aqui atrás?_ –, e aí estava ela, subindo pelo seu maxilar, desenhando seu queixo. Ele voltou a descer o rosto, sentindo a ardência nos olhos aumentar e uma dor latejante em sua cabeça por seu globo ocular estar se virando veementemente para cima. O rosto nivelado, com as íris ainda fugidias, foi enfim encarado por Malfoy e aí estava a imagem vencedora da noite. O mais próximo do melhor orgasmo que Draco Malfoy poderia ter na vida: o rosto sofrido de Harry James Potter.

- P-p-por que isso? – ouviu-o murmurar quando arrastou o metal por seus lábios avermelhados e sugestivamente molhados de saliva, apenas para compor o quadro.

Permitiu que sua perna se encaixasse entre as de Potter, respondendo com o toque de sua ereção latejante na coxa do garoto.

- E por que não? – murmurou em resposta, livrando os lábios da arma, seguindo com ela para trás da orelha.

Engatilhou-a.

E, quando seu peito nu prensou-se com mais força contra o do moreno, ele empurrou também o quadril, arrastando sua própria coxa pelo membro de Potter e desejando uma resposta a esse movimento. Suas íris nubladas cobertas pelas pálpebras e seus lábios percorrendo a face trêmula à sua frente, firme e rastejante.

- Por que não testá-lo um pouco? – disse, e com o sorriso outro empurrão no baixo-ventre veio e dentes roçaram nos lábios temerosos. – Por que não brincar um pouco?

Um suspiro longo.

Era medonho sentir-se dividido entre o medo e o desejo, na situação em que estava, e Potter deveria saber disso. Deveria evitar isso. Deveria parar de arrumar mais um motivo de merda para tremer.

- _Por que não..._

Malfoy subiu o cano para acima da orelha. Acertou o ângulo. Reto, completamente reto. _Awn, e completamente duro_. A bala iria atravessar toda a maldita cabeça rachada de Potter, iria chegar até a parede a mais de dois metros de distância e, quem sabe, a atravessar.

_..matá-lo..._

- D-d-draco.. – uma lamúria escapou-lhe os lábios.

Os dedos brancos tentados deixaram-se percorrer o fim do abdômen de Potter, o fazendo contrair. O medo e o prazer. Desabotoaram a calça e desceram até o seu objetivo.

_..um pouco?_

Um disparo.

E um clique.

E, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, um suspiro de alívio interrompido por um beijo e um riso.


End file.
